wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-02-08 SmackDown
The February 8, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on February 5, 2008 at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Episode Summary Vickie returns to SmackDown With No Way Out just nine days away, Friday's edition of "The Cutting Edge" included events that could have implications on Rey Mysterio's battle to regain the World Title, but also life outside the ring for Edge and SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. With Vickie back on SmackDown, Edge kicked off his controversial show by saying that he had a Valentine's Day surprise in store for her next week—one that could have "life-altering" implications. He continued to show his love by demanding an apology from Rey Mysterio for the 619 to the GM during their Royal Rumble match. "If you don't, I will come back there and grab you by your mask to do it," Edge roared over the mic. It didn't take long for Mysterio to make his way into the ring and approach the wheel-chair-bound GM. She immediately confronted him, saying, "Rey, I demand an apology tonight!" Mysterio could only utter a few words: "Vickie I think…" before he was met with a swift slap from the GM. As he tried to get out more words, he was the recipient of yet another smack. "I'm here to explain my side of the story," Mysterio offered as he put his hand on Vickie, as if to comfort her. But, she wanted no part of it and grabbed his arm. This drew an immediate attack from Edge, who pushed the masked Superstar to the mat. The Rated-R Superstar then went after Mysterio with two steel chairs he grabbed from outside the ring. But, his attack backfired as the No. 1 contender kicked one of the chairs back into Edge's face, knocking him to the ropes. Mysterio then capitalized and went in for the 619, knocking the champion out of the ring. Next, he West Coast Popped from the apron onto Edge, forcing him down onto the announcer table. As Edge lay delirious outside the ring, Mysterio came back in to confront Vickie. It looked as if he was going to lay a hand on her, but instead he stared her down and finally gave her what Edge demanded. "I almost forgot. I'm sorry," he said. Later, Diva Eve caught up with the recovering Rated-R Superstar in the locker room area to follow-up on his earlier announcement. She inquired, "Are you going to ask the question that every woman wants to hear? Are you going to propose to Vickie?" Clearly offended by Eve's line of questioning, Edge declined to answer, saying everyone will have to wait until next week's SmackDown to find out. Despite all of the personal issues between Rey, Edge and Vickie, it's clear the Master of the 619 has a burning desire to become champion once again at No Way Out. But before Rey meets Edge on pay-per-view, the shape of their encounter could be completely altered once Edge asks his life-changing question. Whatever the Ultimate Opportunist asks the GM next week, will it be out of his burning love for her, or will it be part of a brilliantly laid plan to build even closer ties to management to continue his championship reign? Deuce & Domino vs Jesse & Festus The returning Jesse & Festus hoped to pick up where they left off a few weeks ago before they left SmackDown to seek help for Festus' changing personalities. Paraded out in a paper bag by Jesse, Festus' "new" look was ultimately unveiled, and the face of the returning Superstar seemed to remain the same. Another thing that didn't seem to change was the focus of Festus when the bell rang, which gave the "Biscuits ‘n' Gravy" duo the victory over the boys from the Other Side of the Tracks. Jamie Noble vs Chuck Palumbo One Superstar who stayed true to his own personal mission is Chuck Palumbo. Last week, the revved-up Superstar warned Michelle McCool that whatever he did to Jamie Noble would be her fault and that he would make her watch. On SmackDown, Palumbo lived up to his word when he defeated Noble for the first time and then unleashed a maniacal assault on the already weakened Noble. Despite McCool's desperate plea, Palumbo destroyed her friend Jamie Noble, even making our fans and McCool believe he was unhinged enough as he teased running over Noble with his motorcycle. Results * Singles Match: Chuck Palumbo def. Jamie Noble (w/ Michelle McCool) (3:56) * Tag Team Match: Festus & Jesse def. Deuce & Domino (w/ Cherry) (4:02) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Cherry Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes